sonicfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Endless Possibility
thumb|right|248 pxEndless Possibility est le thème principal de Sonic Unleashed. Il est chanté par Jaret Reddick de Bowling for Soup, et donne un style un peu différent de la plupart des chansons Crush 40 qu'on a l'habitude d'entendre dans les jeux Sonic. Une version orchestrée a été produite par l'Orchestre Philharmonique de Trans- Tokyo pour le combat final contre Perfect Dark Gaïa. Une version instrumentale peut être entendue lors de l'épreuve ultime de patinage artistique dans Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d'hiver. C'est également une chanson à débloquer dans Sonic Generations. L'intro semble être basée sur le U2 Pride (In the Name of Love). Paroles Parole originale= (Instrumental Intro) This is my escape I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back Cause I know I can go Where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back But how will I know when I get there? And how will I know when to leave? We've all gotta start from somewhere And it's right there for me The possibilities are never ending I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility) I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free) Endless Possibility And so I'll carry on My time to shine has come, I feel it! (I feel it, I feel it) As fast as I can go Straight to the top I know, you'll see it! (You'll see it, you'll see it) So please wake me up when I get there It feels like I'm lost in a dream I know in my heart that it's my time And I already see The possibilities are never ending! I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility) I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free) Endless Possibility Drop that smile 'cause you're beaten again No, this is where my journey begins! You're losing speed, you're losing your flow But inside me's a power you'll never know! Then let it out, it's inside you Better all stand back 'cause I'm coming THROUGH! (instrumental break) I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me! I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility) I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free) Endless Possibility (Endless Possibility) Endless Possibility (Endless Possibility) Endless Possibility! |-| Traduction= C'est mon échappatoire Je cours à travers ce monde et je ne regarde pas en arrière Parce que je sais que je peux aller Là où personne n'est jamais allé et je ne regarde pas en arrière Mais comment je saurai quand j'y serai ? Et comment je saurai quand partir? Nous devons tous commencer quelque part Et il est juste là pour moi Les possibilités sont infinies Je le vois, je le vois, et maintenant il est à ma portée (Possibilité infinie) Je le vois, je le vois maintenant, il a toujours été à l'intérieur de moi (Et maintenant je me sens si libre) Possibilité infinie Et donc je vais continuer Mon temps de briller est venu, je le sens ! (Je le sens, je le sens) Aussi vite que je peux aller Tout droit vers le sommet Je sais, vous verrez ! (Tu verras, Tu verras) Alors s'il te plaît réveille-moi quand je suis là Il se sent comme quand je suis perdu dans un rêve Je sais que dans mon cœur, c'est mon temps Et je vois déjà Les possibilités sont infinies ! Je le vois, je le vois, et maintenant il est à ma portée (Possibilité infinie) Je le vois, je le vois maintenant, il a toujours été à l'intérieur de moi (Et maintenant je me sens si libre) Possibilité infinie Laisse tomber ce sourire parce que tu es battu à nouveau Non, c'est là où mon voyage commence ! Tu perds la vitesse, tu perds ton flux Mais à l'intérieur de moi, un pouvoir que tu ne connaitras jamais ! Ensuite, laisse-le, il est à l'intérieur de toi Mieux vaux vous écarter parce que j'arrive (Coupure instrumentale) Je le vois, je le vois, et maintenant il est à ma portée Je le vois, je le vois maintenant, il a toujours été à l'intérieur de moi ! Je le vois, je le vois, et maintenant il est à ma portée (Possibilité infinie) Je le vois, je le vois maintenant, il a toujours été à l'intérieur de moi (Et maintenant je me sens si libre) Possibilité infinie (Possibilité infinie) Possibilité infinie (Possibilité infinie) Possibilité infinie ! Musique Fichier:Endless_Possibility_-_Vocal_Theme.ogg Analyse "C'est mon échappatoire" - Sonic a échappé de justesse à Eggman après avoir été vaincu. "Je cours à travers ce monde et je ne regarde pas en arrière" - Sonic son aventure planétaire. "Parce que je sais que je peux aller là où personne n'est jamais allé" - Sonic va où il veut et n'a jamais de regret "Je le vois, je le vois, et maintenant il est à ma portée" - Sonic accomplit toujours son but. "Laisse tomber ce sourire parce que tu es battu à nouveau" - Eggman a réussi à battre Super Sonic. "Non, c'est là où mon voyage commence" - Sonic ne renonce jamais, peu importe ce qui se passe. "Tu perds la vitesse, tu perds ton flux" - Quand il se transforme en Sonic Garou, Sonic n'est plus aussi rapide qu'il l'était. "Mais à l'intérieur de moi, un pouvoir que tu ne connaîtras jamais!" - Quand il se transforme en Sonic Garou, Sonic voit sa force physique augmenter "Je le vois, je le vois maintenant, il a toujours été à l'intérieur de moi" (et maintenant je me sens si libre) - Sonic s'est toujours laissé guidé par son esprit libre. "Aussi vite que je peux aller, tout droit vers le sommet, je sais, tu verras" - Sonic est connu pour sa vitesse et son héroïsme. "Nous devons tous commencer quelque part" - Chip se souvient de ses origines à la fin du jeu. Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Sonic Unleashed Catégorie:Sonic Generations